Rise of the Hero
by ejwrites
Summary: Finn has always been an adventurer. When a dark magic casts his world to be another, he is the only one with no memory. As he wakes up, he must stop the evil Ice King from conquering the land.


**Might seem confusing at first, but when the later chapters come out, you'll understand. Everyone is human. Inspired by Finn's Red Flower.**

Darkness enveloped the keep. Its stout walls were manned by men in iron and steel, while the quiet roofs of thatch held the light footed archers. The streets were silent, its inhabitants sleeping in the early morning, the red tinge of the sun slowly starting to rise. The light green and orange leaves of fall gently fell onto the keep, the home of Lord Edward Rain-Singer.

The small solar which housed the study of Lord Rain-Singer was small and comfortable, and lined with books and scrolls. Two of the Lord's guards stood solemnly still as a small boy of three, in night clothing, walked into it, slightly afraid of the big men in armor. The screeching of the eagle banner that was the symbol and crest of House Rain-Singer. The black and white eagle's wings were unfurled, as the words "Always Faithful" were etched under it.

A man, dressed in simple clothes, was under the light of a small candle, pouring over a scroll. The King, a man by the name of Richard called the Lion Hearted, the King of England, Lord of London, Regent of Ireland, and Lord of Northern France, had written to him, demanding that he joined his war against France. Edward laughed slightly, for his forces were small, numbering less than a thousand. But his keep was located near Calais, where the King currently resided. Edward was no fool. He knew that the Lionhearted would sweep across France, until Louis submitted to him.

The ancestral sword of House Rain-Singer, a longsword made of finely crafted steel called Eagleclaw, was in his scabbard, made of superbly made black leather. The man was Edward Rain-Singer, and he was fuming. His long black raven hair was a mess, his usually adept and calculating golden eyes, were grey and showing the signs of a man coming under stress. His long and smooth arms were gently caressing the table, as he watched his son approach. The younger Edward, the boy of three, enter his solar, his defiant eyes refusing to succumb the temptation of sleep. His blue eyes, inherited from his mother, were unusually fiery, not the cold and fearsomeness of the North, where his mother was from. He was fierce and stubborn, and Edward was proud of his son. The man of six and thirty already had three sons and daughters. His eldest son was the heir to the Lighting's Haven, the keep which he ruled. His eldest daughter was the proud and dutiful wife to the Lord of Malta, and already had a son running around, even if she was five and ten. She was married to the highborn lad of six and ten, a young and energetic man that loved his wife. The lad was currently in Italy, fighting off the coast with Malta's small navy, currently at war with the Republic of Venice.

He soon found his thoughts diving after his wife, a Danish woman from the capital that he had fallen in love with. She was a woman of six and thirty, with long and slender legs, ripe chest, beautiful blue eyes that seemed calm and fierce at the same time. The long and gentle black hair that fell from her head to her back.  
"Son." Edward said, as he watched his son climb onto the chair that he was in. He scooted over to make some room for the growing boy.  
"Papa. I had a dream." the usually energetic son said solemnly.  
"And was that?" Edward said, cocking his head to get a better look at the boy. His shaggy black hair was over his eyes, and Edward brushed to the side with his rough hands.  
"That Alyssa was in a giant wooden boat, sailing here. And that Will was leading men to Paris to do something." Edward II explained his dream. Edward I leaned back into the chair, letting his mind wonder. Rain-Singer men were not French, They were actually from the city of Rus, in Russia.  
"Will was in Paris? That is very interesting." Edward pondered silently as his son soon fell fast asleep, clearly exhausted. As Edward himself was about to fall asleep, for he was exhausted from the day of ruling and toiling in the fields, training his men, and spending time with his family, a knock on the door to his solar was heard. It was soft, hesitant at first, before becoming fierce and eventual banging.  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming." he muttered before silently moving, careful not to wake his son. He donned Eagleclaw before opening the oak door. A young fellow, maybe six of ten, was waiting impatiently. He was donned in boiled leather, with a small helm under his left arm. A spear was in his right hand.  
"My lord, Will has sent a message." the young soldier said.  
"What is it?" Edward asked, looking down the halls.  
"Thunder has roared, Lightning has struck, the Lord has raised his hand, and he who cries wolf, will never be heard from again." the young soldier said, and Edward understood.  
"Send a message to Lady Regina of Rheims, that our men will be in there tomorrow. Send a message to the Duke of Lorraine, that we are sincerely sorry for his son's death. Tell Lady Syllia, my wife, that Saladin has captured Jerusalem, and send a message to Richard. We will not bow to his whims." Edward said, and the soldier bowed. His dark brown leather pauldrons were stained with dark red blood.  
"Who's blood?" Edward asked, pointing to the dark blood.  
"The one who cried wolf." and the soldier bowed.  
"What is your name." asked Edward, for he was curious at the young man.  
"My name is Jack." and Jack bowed again, before walking away. The two guards at the door started to close the door when Edward waved them off.  
"Guards. Take my son to his room. I am going to find Will," and the two guards quickly bowed before scurrying off to the solar to carry off Edward II to his room. Edward grabbed a cloak from a nearby coat stand before scurrying down the halls. Passing servants and guards muttered "my lord" before turning and continuing what they were doing, while a knight, in black armor, matching the color of the banner of House Rain-Singer. joined him.  
"Sir Barristan." greeted the Lord to the knight. The knight had a great helm on, while his greatsword was strapped to his back, in a golden scabbard.  
"Lord Edward Rain-Singer. The King demands an answer." as Edward continued his journey towards one of the towers. As he opened the door to the keep, Edward stopped.  
"Tell the freaking king, he has no right passing in our domains." Edward answered. Ser Barristan looked at him with a face full of shock, clearly surprised that the Lord had decided to do so.  
"Of course my Lord." the knight said hesitantly, before bowing and heading to the stables. A pale grey mare was already saddled for the knight, and the gates opened, revealing the darkness. As the men in black and white armor closed it, a young man, with auburn brown hair, complex green eyes, and a witty look on his face, rode through the streets, looking for something. In his sheath was a longsword, while on his back was a longbow, crafted from pine. A quiver full of iron tipped arrows was strapped to his back as well, made specifically for him. He wore light armor, made of boiled leather, while his hands and knees were covered by light steel. His usually immaculate green cloak, covering him from head to waist, was torn and ragged, with black blood dripping silently, forming a small puddle on the stony ground.  
"Son." Edward said, extending his arms. The eldest son, the heir to the Lightning Throne, crashed into his father. His leather armor was stained with blood, while bandages covered his lower leg, seeping blood. His face was caked full of dried blood, and he was on the verge of collapse.  
"What happened?" asked Edward, fearing that his son might not make it. The seventeen year old was quick and agile, and was the commander of the Haven Rangers, the men and women who patrolled and policed the small villages in the Lightning Haven fief, that were some miles away from the chief keep.  
"Riders. Dozens of them. Overran at us at Eagle's Nest. Crossed the Seine, and have captured Paris. Louis fled to Rheims. Lionheart has army coming down from Calais to capture Rheims. Rangers scattered everywhere." Will said, and coughed slightly, blood coming up. As Edward was about to yell, a small sound of a horn was heard, and the clashing beats of hoofs across stone. Men were yelling out orders, while a grizzled serjeant brandished a torch to see clearly.  
"My lord!" he shouted, and Edward sprung to his keeps walls, stopping only to direct a passing soldier to get his son to the doctors. The serjeant had on boiled leather, and his helm was made of iron. In his hands was his longbow, as he directed several other archers to take positions on the wall. Several spearmen ran forward, stopping at the walls. Their faces were full of distortment, surprise, and anger.  
Edward ran to the walls, where he saw nothing but darkness. Until a single lantern was seen.  
It was a pale red horse, with a rider in silver and red armor. On his kite shield was the insignia of the Lionheart. The silver and red armor was made exceptionally and Edward felt a small ping of jealousy before rage overtook him.  
"Who do you think you are?" he shouted, while men in serving garbs dressed him for battle.  
"I am Ser Robert De Sable, of the Knights Templar. You sire, are ordered to surrender your keep to the King, or else face punishment and death." the knight said, keeping a stoic face. Edward watched the surrounding area became alive full of light. Lanterns and torches were everywhere, as where the crests of Houses, such as House Habsburg, the crying girl of House Aran, and the standard of the Knights Templar, its knights arrayed in a crescent formation.  
"My King is Louis! Your King will die!" Edward yelled back, while his archers nocked their bows.  
"Very well. So be it." and the knight spurred his horse back, digging into the flanks of the soft ground. Edward turned towards his forces, a dismal five hundred men, all of the garrison at Lightning Haven.  
"Men of House Rain-Singer. You have served well for years. We have fought many battles together. Today will most likely be our last. But do we back down from a fight?" Edward yelled and his men, priding themselves and him, answered back with a deafening roar.  
"Never! Semper Fidelus!" They shouted back. A cry of an eagle was heard, and the men looked up, smiling to see that God was on their side. The pale red crack of the sun started to rise over the small keep, as archers painted their targets with red or orange paint. The soft white clouds made way for the dark storm clouds of the south, while the tumbling waves crashed onto the rocky beach with a mighty scream. The eagles screeched across the land of France, while a single blond hair youngster, around the age of fifteen was silently moving across the beach, heading towards the dark forest of Northern France. Rolling hills met his gaze as he ran with his orange furred friend he christened Jake. The young man was a warrior of a sorts, having grown up without knowing his real father. He had just recently found his fathers sword, a blood colored sword hidden in a dungeon, filled with bandits and wild creatures not known to the forests.  
Meanwhile, on a small island off the coast of France, a fiery red headed girl was watching the waves. She then saw a glimpse of a blond haired man and smiled. She was fifteen, and the daughter of the Lord of the Fire Island.  
A dark pulsating magic was beating at the center of the land, and no one knew why. As the mighty army was about to sweep the keep from its feet, the dark magic enveloped the land, transforming everything. A new land was created.  
And that was how the land of OOO was created. And that is where our story begins.


End file.
